


just like before

by misswriterly



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Pussy Spanking, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Chloe thinks everything is still just like before but June isn't so sure.





	just like before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



It shouldn't have been a surprise after the first bathtub incident. June might have let her hands wander occasionally, but she never forgot that Chloe might walk in at any moment. No boundaries needed, apparently. So when June walked into her bedroom to find Chloe holding her vibrator in one hand and still pawing through June's bedside with the other, it shouldn't have been a shock. But somehow it still was.

"I can't believe this is the only sex toy you own," Chloe said.

June gaped, but Chloe's expression didn't change.

"So where's your stash? Come on, June. My favourite broke and I'm bored of the others and I don't have any money to go shopping right now. Tell me you have something else hidden in here, I know you've got a secret delinquent buried somewhere deep inside."

"Give that back," June demanded, finally coming to her senses. She tried to swipe the vibrator from Chloe's hand but Chloe just leaned back on the bed, keeping it out of reach.

"Really deep, then. Fine. Seriously? Nothing else?" 

"Just give it to me," June demanded again. Her voice squeaked embarrassingly on the last word as she leaned over Chloe to try and reach. It meant she had to climb onto the edge of the bed, placing one of her knees next to Chloe's legs and her face in Chloe's hair as she started to struggle with Chloe for the toy.

"I don't believe you. Nobody's this boring," Chloe said.

Before she could defend herself, June's knee slipped on the bedspread and she fell with an oomph right on top of Chloe.

"Oh. Ohhh, I get it," Chloe said from where she lay trapped beneath June.

Confused and a little stunned from the impact, June didn't grasp what Chloe meant right away. It wasn't until she felt a hand sliding with startling speed and accuracy up under her skirt and between her spread thighs that it clicked.

"Wait. Chloe, I didn't. Chloe, stop," she gasped, still too startled to do anything more than try and fail to close her legs. But Chloe was too fast for her. She twisted her hand, using the width of her palm to keep just enough space for her fingers to pull aside June's underwear and pry their way between the folds of June's labia.

June made a guttural noise as she was breached. Breathing hard through her nose, she clenched her hands in the bedspread. She tried to get her knees back under her, to get some leverage she could use to push off the bed. Off Chloe, away from whatever this was. But the movement made her clench unconsciously around Chloe's fingers. 

Chloe laughed with delight and thrust her fingers up, throwing June off balance and making her slip all over again.

"I knew you couldn't be that boring," Chloe said.

She thrust a second time and a third, finding her way deeper inside June until June cried out. Each movement brought pain as Chloe stretched her too wide, too fast. Even as it hurt, her fingertips stroked skillfully inside. They made June begin to grow wet and shake helplessly. They also made June turn her face into the bedspread to try and stop her whimpers as she scrambled for Chloe's wrist, but before she could stop anything Chloe was pulling her fingers free.

The sudden emptiness was as much of a shock as the penetration had been, leaving June gasping as Chloe hopped to her feet. She licked her fingers as she watched June.

"You liked that, you little deviant. No wonder you don't have a better stash, no vibe can do that for you," she purred as she walked out of the room.

Shame warmed June's cheeks and churned her stomach, keeping her silent as Chloe sauntered away. She lay there curled up on the bed, her clothing uncomfortably out of place and her arousal soaking her underwear. Perhaps she was a little deviant. Just like Chloe said.

June wasn't sure if it was seconds or minutes, but eventually she got to her feet and slowly crossed the room to her wardrobe. Mechanically, she unbuttoned her clothes and put them away. Her hands fluttered at the edge of her panties after she took off her bra, but in the end she left them on as she reached for something to sleep in.

It was late and she was tired. That's what she told herself when Chloe's hands crept around her waist from behind her, without June hearing her come back in. She was too tired to notice the sound of the door. That was all. 

"I should tell people what a slut you are. Soaking your panties and leaving them on for me to play with," Chloe said in June's ear.

Something heavy settled in her stomach at the thought of Chloe telling this story like all her others.

"Don't," she pleaded. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

June shuddered as Chloe laughed low and slipped her fingers under the only scrap of fabric left on June's body. She closed her eyes as Chloe nudged her feet apart and slipped her fingers between June's folds, finding her just as soaked as she had said June would be.

"Don't tell anyone? Only if you're good for me. Can you be good, June?" 

June sucked in a breath and nodded frantically as Chloe's fingers found her clit. They circled once, twice, a third time. Then Chloe slipped her hand free and brought it back down with a slap on June's mons.

It barely stung, but June jumped all the same. She jumped again when Chloe grabbed either side of her underwear and yanked the fabric down, leaving her shivering and completely naked.

When Chloe pushed a hand into June's lower back, she let herself be directed. Stepping out of her crumpled underwear, she stumbled over to the bed. She caught a glimpse of something in Chloe's other hand as she walked, wrapped in fabric. But she didn't get a good look before Chloe was shoving her down on her bed, on that same, slippery bedspread.

"Hands and legs spread," she instructed. When June didn't move fast enough, Chloe slapped her on the thigh. "Spread 'em!"

"What are you going to do?" June asked. Her voice wavered in a way she didn't recognise, but Chloe gently stroked the spot she'd just slapped, soothing it.

"Only what you want me to do. Now be good for me June, or I'll have to tell everyone all about this."

Only what June wanted her to do. That didn't seem too terrible a price to pay for Chloe's silence, June told herself. Assuming Chloe kept her word, but she couldn't bring herself to consider that. Reluctantly, she stretched out her arms and legs.

"Like this?"

Chloe nodded and began to unwind her bundle. It turned out to be a few scarves in patterns Chloe hadn't seem before. Not sure if they were newly bought or something special just for this, she watched as Chloe started with June's ankles, tying them to the corners of June's bed. She wondered if she'd see one of them around Chloe's neck one day, and be secretly flooded with shame and arousal. By the time Chloe was also done with June's first wrist, it was too late. When Chloe pulled the fourth scarf loose, it revealed another vibrator hidden beneath it. But June had been distracted and only had one hand left free, and Chloe captured it easily to finish tying her down.

Unable to free herself, June could only watch in horror as Chloe picked up and stroked the toy.

"The vibrations might be broken but isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she traced the rippling ridges on it. It was a little bigger than June's own vibrator, but the shape looked wicked compared to the smooth, straight lines she was used to.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, but Chloe just put it aside without answering.

Instead she curled up next to June and started tracing patterns on her inner thigh.

"You've been very naughty, not telling me you liked fun things," she scolded as her fingers approached June's vulva. Again, she slipped her fingers between June's folds but this time she only traced the inside edges of them lightly as she dragged her fingers back up to June's mons.

This time when the slap came down it landed firmly on June's lips, and it did hurt. June gasped and bucked her hips. Lost for breath and unable to speak, she tried to flinch away but there was no give in her bonds. She was spread out and vulnerable, unable to do anything about it as Chloe brought down her hand again and again.

"I don't like it! Chloe, please, it hurts. Please stop," she cried, tugging at her wrists futilely.

But Chloe just smirked as her other hand reached up and tweaked June's nipples into peaks, making her shiver and gasp as Chloe's hand continued to come down over and over.

"I don't believe you," she said as she brought her hand down one last time, harder than the others, and held it against June's smarting skin while she writhed. "You're way too wet."

And she was right. When she delved between June's folds once more, her fingers slipped easily inside right to the knuckle.

"Oh god, don't," June said as Chloe slipped back out and brought the vibrator back. But maybe she did want it. Maybe this was okay, just another game, because when Chloe nudged the toy against June's entrance it slipped inside up to the first ridge with nary a whimper from her.

She still flinched away again as it slid into her, her skin so sensitive from the slaps that every brush made her jump, and the toy was doing more than brush. When Chloe pushed a little harder and slipped the first ridge inside her, June moaned a protest but threw her head back and tried to relax.

There wasn't anything she could do. Chloe had her at her mercy.

"That's the spirit," Chloe said as pushed harder, making June shift uncomfortably to try and take the toy.

It was all wrong, the shape. Too many protrusions and a slight curve to the end so that when Chloe angled it up it pressed into all the wrong places. June didn't like to play with her g-spot, had a boring toy specifically so that it couldn't accidentally bring her too hard and too fast to a clenching orgasm. She preferred to tease out her climax gently, but Chloe had no such compunctions. Instead she began to thrust, heedless when June immediately attempted wriggle away from the movement.

But there was nowhere to go. Just as brutally as she had with her fingers, Chloe thrust again and again until June was hovering, shuddering, on the edge of orgasm.

"Please don't make me," she begged as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Blinking furiously until Chloe's face was blurred, she could still make out Chloe's smile as her own panting deepened

"But you're just so easy," Chloe said as she pressed deeper.

June cried out, burning with the shame of Chloe's derision as she felt her climax begin crest within her. The toy's thrusting grew harder within her, leaving her aching even as clenched down on it, lost in pleasure. Her cries rose sharply at the end, as Chloe's fingers twisted cruelly on a nipple just before June collapsed back against the bed with a moan.

"Such a slut for me," Chloe said with satisfaction.

She pulled the toy free and wiped it against June's leg, before untying the scarves. June pulled her hands down to her chest as soon as they were free, but didn't move her legs. She ached, and the wet patch of skin on her inner thigh prickled as it began to dry.

Chloe patted June on the cheek before standing. "That'll help me along nicely, thanks! We should do it again sometime."

She whistled as she picked up the vibrator and the scarves, and winked as she sauntered out of the room a second time. June pulled the bedspread over herself and finally closed her legs, wondering what Chloe meant by again sometime and whether she'd been good enough to keep her privacy.


End file.
